


you've got that somethin'

by lovinyoongi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, M/M, angst with happy ending, theyre gay and just complete idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinyoongi/pseuds/lovinyoongi
Summary: it's strange, really. the king falls in love with a commoner. but its funnier when you realize the commoner fell first, especially when that commoner is a total asshole who constantly teases the king about, well, anything.or, kei falls in love with tobio.





	you've got that somethin'

**Author's Note:**

> i love my boys

so, if honesty is the best policy, kei doesn't care that he fell in love with the king. to be fair, he's attractive. he's got character. he's an idiot, but he's an idiot that kei's crushing on ("hardcore crushing" is what tadashi says), and kei honestly can't say he minds. tobio likes volleyball (an understatement), he listens to the music kei suggests to him, and they both like to watch anime.

(they're both gushing about yuri!!! on ice at the moment, and begrudgingly admit that they want a relationship like viktor and yuuri's. it seems as if them admitting that they want it with each other is impossible.)

anyway, back to kei's crush. he's in love with the king.

which is actually pretty funny, if he thinks about it. a commoner, nothing to the king, falls in love with said king. sounds like a classic tale. he tries not to think of cinderella, or anything else that sounds like his current situation. he also tries not to think about the fact that he's actually in love, with tobio nonetheless, but he supposes if he were to ever fall in love with someone on the team, or even in the whole school, tobio would be his best bet. or maybe he's just biased.

trying to ease his uneasiness mentally doesn't really help with this, not with... feelings, so when kei unexpectedly barges into his brother's room, akiteru is surprised, to say the least. kei huffs and throws himself onto his bed, tummy colliding with the comforter as he sighs into it.

"im fucked," he says, voice muffled, glasses probably smudged, and akiteru's smile positively annoying (he can feel it).

"whys that, dear brother?" the older asks, and kei groans.

"you sound like mycroft, dude. not cool." and akiteru fakes a gasp.

"sherlock, how could you? don't tell me you're having troubles with dr. watson." but he hits the nail on the head, really, so when kei replies with silence, akiteru gasps again.

"no!" he exlaims, smiling wide. "is this your way of telling me you're actually in love with him?" and kei groans again, throwing his brother's pillow at his brother before keeping quiet. akiteru chuckles as he catches it, sighing contently as he watches his little bro.

"seriously, kei. what's going on?" he asks, but kei shakes his head.

"im fucked," he repeats, almost grumpy, "im so fucked. how dare he?" akiteru is trying his hardest not to laugh his ass off right now, and its becoming harder by the second.

"how dare who?" he asks. kei sits up quickly, ripping off his glasses while yelling,

"that damn king! mr. I Love Volleyball! tobio the pretty blue-eyed jerk! how dare he make me crush on him?" akiteru bursts out laughing at this, kei's eyebrows shooting up at the sounds before he works up a sneer.

"how could you be laughing at me right now? im giving you a glimpse at my teenage angst and this is how you repay me?"

in all seriousness, kei is sure he's fucked. he's done nothing but torment tobio (although its gotten better since the shiratowizawa match) since he met him. shouyou still gets offended when he purposefully riles them up, so who's to say tobio doesn't either? kei seriously doesn't really mean half of what he says, it's just... his personality, he supposes. tadashi knows not to take it to heart, but thats only because he's known kei his whole life, basically. how the hell is kei gonna dig himself outta this shit hole?

akiteru sighs, watching his brother think; eyes wide and focused, long fingers twitching, posture tense and unnerving. he frowns at his little brother.

"kei, have you tried talking to him?" he asks, and kei glances at him, lips parting a bit in surprise before he slowly and reluctantly shakes his head.

"no, i, um... i'm afraid he'll say no." and kei feels stupid now, staring at his older brother with such a troubled face that akiteru starts to feel bad for him. he sighs again, going over to ruffle his curly blond hair.

"i suggest you talk to him first, maybe apologize if its really necessary. you could give him a confession letter, too. just walk away once you confirm its from you," he says, "it'll make things a bit easier."

kei cracks a grin and nods.

"thanks, nii-chan."

akiteru hopes he didn't just royally fuck up.

#

writing a confession letter isn't something kei does. its not a common occurrence, or even a rare one. this is the first time in his life this has happened. and he wants to die.

its difficult, really. how does he word this? he's never done it, and its becoming more irritating by the second, and the more upset he gets, the less courage he has. but he supposes he could just do this and get it over with. surely, if he shares his feelings, he'll feel better? he hopes.

kei sighs, writing with gentle, slow strokes of his blue pen. the ink reminds him of tobio's eyes.

dear tobio,

you know who this is, obviously. but you probably dont know what this is.

kei frowns.

it came as a surprise to me, too, you know. i hadn't realized i was interested in you until i noticed i'd keep looking at you even after i teased you. i noticed i'd feel myself choking up when it was the perfect time to make fun of you and shorty. i started caring about how you felt, i tried to stop being so immature. winning the shiratorizawa match really opened my eyes, if im being honest.

the next day, kei continues writing his letter. he doodles little dinosaurs in the corners, grinning as he outlines them in green.

i know what i see in you. determination, pride, patience, trust. you're attractive, there's no denying that. but you're not an idiot. im sorry if i made you think you are.

during breaks at practice, kei whips out his journal and pen and continues writing as he slides down the wall. tadashi grins when he looks up at him, nodding towards tobio. when kei glances over at him, they both flush red and kei huffs as he continues.

you're an idiot at literature, but im sure if you tried harder you'd be better. you're an idiot who makes my heart race (and yes, im sure its not fear, king). you've got that something, tobio. its not my fault i ended up falling for the king.

kei's come close to ripping up his letter many times, if he's being honest. jealously is ugly, and he hates it. he stares at shouyou and tobio, watches their friendship blossom. watches them hug each other, be close with one other.

(his brothers been asking whats going on, how everything's been with tobio. kei just smiles a little and says the letter is still coming together. akiteru decides to back off for the time being.)

he didn't know a sleep over could ruin everything.

he had been in a corner, his pillow and bag next to him, his bed set up, his journal and pen in hand. he kept pushing his glasses up, uncomfortable and antsy. tanaka had taken out beer, and everyone had some. tobio and shouyou more than others.

"y-you know, kageyama... i love you lots!" shouyou yells, giggling at tobio's pink face. kei's world freezes over. he watches the scene unfold in front of him, pen sinking into the paper as he grips it harder. this cant be happening.

"s-stupid hinata! i love you too, i guess.." kei stands abruptly, tadashi passed out cold on the couch. kei's anxiety stirs but he swallows it down as best he can. everyone looks at him. he swallows, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. his gold eyes water with tears, but thankfully, no one notices.

you don't notice me, tobio. im not even sure you know much about me. maybe a few things learned in casual conversation. do you know anything else?

kei grips his journal in his arm, moving over the pillows and blankets piled into tanaka's living room. he pushes past chikara who was coming from the kitchen, opening the bathroom door to find kōshi and daichi.

its becoming harder and harder to not care. i want you to notice me, and i want you to care about me.

"get out!" kei barks at them, eyes wide as he stares at nothing in particular, and daichi and kōshi don't question him. they slip out of the bathroom, watching as kei slams the door in their face. he slides down the wall and stares at the shower curtain.

but im the moon, right? the only reason i shine is because of the sun, because of shouyou. your sun. i can't be him. and i surely dont wish to be•

kei's head cocks to the side, his heart bleeding as it aches in his chest. his tears spill over, and his throat begins to burn.

"slice." he whispers.

he sleeps in the bathroom, and nobody comments about his red eyes and runny nose in the morning.

#

tadashi knows something is up the moment kei walks into the gym. he's not his usual confident self. he's meek. his shoulders are hunched.

tobio frowns as he walks over.

"hey, tsukishima.. you okay?" kei nods quietly, rolling tape onto his fingers without sparing a glance at his crush. tobio's frown deepens at kei's hunched back. he slides his hand to the base, kei flinching at the touch.

"you'll mess up your spine. thats not good for a middle blocker," and tobio's sure that kei will reply with his usual retort, 'sorry i cant please his majesty,' or something, but he doesnt. he stays quiet, moves farther away from tobio and nods again. tobio doesn't give up that easy. he steps closer.

"do you have any more music to recommend? i really liked the last—" but now kei is angry, snatching his mp3 player that he made for tobio for the week (of course he did, how could he not?). he always makes it, and tobio finds himself grinning at the sight of it. then he looks at kei's face.

and his grin slips off his face.

kei shoves the mp3 player into his chest, as well as his letter (its pages long by now), and looks down at the floor.

"i apologize for any inconvenience this letter will cause you," he says, quiet but firm, and tadashi stares with wide eyes before whispering,

"tsukki.."

kei flinches at that, too.

tadashi's eyes water. his best friend is hurt.

tobio stares at kei, lips parted in surprise, eyes wide with worry. kei drops his arms, grabs his bag and goes to walk out of the gym. tobio wraps his fingers around kei's wrist, and its too much for the blond. he snatches his arm out of his grasp and walks faster.

the door slams shut.

nobody plays the same without the moon.

#

it takes a week for kei to finally show up to practice again.

when he does, everyone hugs him. kōshi hits him on the head and says he'll punish him the next time he does that. tanaka and noya both nudge him and tease him. shouyou smiles bright at him and hugs him as a welcome. chikara ruffles his hair, asahi nudges his arm and flashes a shy smile. tobio gives him a gift.

its wrapped in a nice box, gold and black and kei frowns.

"whats that?" he asks, quiet and unnerving. tobio flushes red.

"would you just take it? ill walk you home today." he mutters, and then quickly adds,

"dont open the box till then!" kei hesitantly complies, and they start practice.

everything runs smoothly, and nobody's weird, and kei reluctantly admits that he missed this. he hums a tune as he grabs his stuff, chewing his lip as he holds up the box. he gives it a little shake, hearing a little dull rattling. he frowns.

"you'll break it," tobio says from behind him, and kei jumps a little, clicking his tongue at tobio's smirk.

"what exactly is 'it'?" he asks, and tobio leans against a locker.

"go ahead and find out." kei sighs, opening the box and staring at the contents. an mp3 player, brand new and screen on, one playlist on it. and a note.

"i didn't... know how to tell you. and i figured this would be the best way. also, i do notice you. and i do know a lot of things about you, you jerk, im not that unaware of my peers, okay?" and kei stares with wide eyes.

"i-"

"just press play."

so kei listens.

" _oh, yeah... ill tell you somethin'...-_ " kei's face breaks out into a smile.

" _-i think you'll understand, when i say that somethin'-_ "

tobio smiles back at him, shrugging his shoulders.

"-i wanna hold your hand." he sings with the player.

kei cant help the laugh that escapes him, rushing over to tobio to hug him. the song plays as they embrace each other.

"how'd you know that's my favorite version?" kei asks, curious as a cat.

"i pay attention to what you say, kei." tobio replies.

kei turns out to be not-so-fucked.

#

so when kei bursts into his brothers room, smiling and flopping onto his bed, but on his back this time, akiteru isn't all that surprised.

"you still fucked?" he asks the younger.

kei doesn't try to hide his smile.

"maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> song mentioned is   
> i want to hold your hand by the beatles  
> however, this version is from the musical across the universe (literally just a musical with beatles songs in it)   
> play that version to get a better understanding of how it sounds!! 
> 
> thank u for reading!!!


End file.
